Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wide area sensor system, in-flight detection method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium storing program for detecting a state of a detection target ranging widely.
Description of Related Art
In the agricultural field, for example, it has been important to yield crops efficiently by accurately grasping the growth state of the crops to improve the yield of farm crops. In order to achieve that, there is a known technique that acquires a reflected measurement light from crops (plants (the target to be detected), determines a reflectivity of the measurement light against the crops, and detects the growth state of the crops based on the determined reflectivity.
For example, in the agricultural field, it is important to yield crops efficiently by accurately detecting the growth state of the crops to improve the yield of farm crops. Therefore, for example, the reflected light of measurement light from crops (plants (the growth state measurement target)) is received to obtain the reflectivity of the measurement light by the crops, and the growth state of the crops is detected based on the reflectivity.
Accordingly, a wavelength sensor apparatus for plants that receives reflected light from crops and is installed in an agricultural machine such as a tractor is taught by, for example, JP 2012-247235A. In such a conventional apparatus, simply moving along a farm land (agricultural field) in which crops are planted, the growth state of crops present on both sides of the route can be detected, thereby facilitating the detection of the growth state of the crops.